Mira al enemigo
by Layra Hatake
Summary: Es una historia Levi x Lectora. La Legión se ha visto dividida por las decisiones egoístas del rey. Tu estás en su contra. Intenta hacer un uso injusto de su poder y privilegios. Ambos bandos, la Legión y los rebeldes, se enfrentan entre ellos. Humanos contra humanos. Mientras los titantes campan a su anchas. ¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo de la humanidad?
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

El ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban te sacan de tus pensamientos y te pones alerta. Inconscientemente te llevas la mano al bolsillo derecho, donde siempre llevas un pequeño cuchillo para emergencias, o mejor dicho, llevabas…Levi te lo había quitado.

Maldices para tus adentros y rezas para que los pasos no se detengan delante de tu puerta. Pero tus súplicas no fueron oídas, los pasos se detuvieron y apareció una sombra debajo de la puerta. Estás tensa, muy tensa. Si no es él, podías darte por muerta.

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar y tú te preparas mentalmente para lo que va a pasar. La puerta se abre y tú saltas sobre la persona que acaba de entrar para derribarla. No se lo esperaba y consigues tu objetivo. Una vez en el suelo, subes tu mano derecha a su garganta y con la otra, sacas tu "arma".

Levantas la mirada para ver, por primera vez, al intruso, y te topas con unos ojos grises. Es Levi. ¡Mierda!

Retiras tu agarre, te apartas de encima de él de inmediato y te pones de pie.

-Lo siento Levi, no sabía que fueras tú.-Le tiendes la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, él la acepta.

-Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo mocosa?-Replica él. Te está mirando como si estuvieras loca.

Seguías cogidos de la mano.

-Ya sabes, "ataca antes de que te ataquen".-Miras al suelo avergonzada.- Creí que eras un intruso.

Levi suspira y dirige su mirada a tu mano izquierda, donde todavía sujetabas tu arma.

-¿Qué es eso?- Te pregunta. Pero ni siquiera te da tiempo para responder. Él mismo te coge de la muñeca izquierda y la levanta.

Levantas la mirada y entiendes a lo que se refiere, a tu "arma" que todavía contenía restos de la prueba del delito. Te preparas para lo peor.

-¿Una jeringilla? ¿Qué me has hecho? –Levi comienza a alterarse y su mirada se oscurece. Su agarre es muy fuerte y te hace daño.

-¡Para, me haces daño! – Intentas zafarte del agarre, pero sólo consigues que apriete tu muñeca con más fuerza. A este paso te la iba a romper.

De un momento a otro, te suelta la muñeca y comienza a tambalearse intentando mantener el equilibrio. Tú te limitas a guardar la jeringilla en su funda.

-Espero que no tengas nada que hacer ahora. –Le dices mientras te sujetas la muñeca adolorida.

-Tch. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de derrumbarse en el suelo.

Respiras profundamente.

Avanzas hacia donde está Levi, tumbado en el suelo, profundamente dormido.

Te planteas el dejarlo ahí, en el suelo. Se lo merece.

Peor en lugar de dejarlo, le coges de las manos y lo arrastras hasta estar al lado de la cama y, todavía no sabes cómo, pero después de varios minutos intentándolo, consigues dejarlo encima de ella.

Tras semejante esfuerzo, te sientas al otro lado de la cama y le miras. Unos mechones de pelo le cubrían los ojos, y tú levantas tu mano para retirarlos con una suave caricia dejando su rostro descubierto.

Su piel era tal y como la recordabas: suave y cálida al tacto.

Sonríes.

Cuando dormía hasta parecía normal y todo. Parecía inofensivo.

Retiras tu mano de su rostro y te levantas de la cama. No era el mejor momento para ponerse a recordar, Levi despertaría en pocas horas y tenías que aprovechar y ponerte a buscar pistas o cualquier otro dato de los planes de la Legión.

Espero que os haya gustado!

Es la primera historia de un personaje x lectora que hago.

Si hay algo que no os guste avisad porfa

PD: Puede quela historia resulte rara al principio, pero luego (a medida que avanzan los capítulos) esto irá cogiendo sentido. Es una trama que se me vino a la cabeza y me pareció muy buena.

Se va a poner interesanteee así que dadle una oportunidad porfaa


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Llevas horas buscando documentos por su habitación, y nada, no hay nada. Debe de tenerlos guardados en su oficina, pero claro, ¿cómo ibas a ir tú hasta allí sin ser descubierta?

Descartas la idea de ir a su oficina y te rindes, dejas de buscar información por la habitación de Levi y te pones a ordenar todo lo que has revuelto. Si se despertara y viera un papel fuera de su sitio, sería tu perdición y el mundo llegaría a su fin esa misma noche.

Abres uno de los cajones para devolver unos papeles y te fijas en algo que no habías visto antes. Metes la mano en el cajón y sacas la bufanda azul que le regalaste a Levi por Navidad. Recordaste el momento exacto en el que se la diste. No sabías que la siguiera teniendo...

El haberla guardado, por alguna razón, hizo que te sintieras mejor e inconscientemente te llevaste la bufanda al rostro, olía a él. Te quedaste hipnotizada por el olor.

Un leve gruñido te devolvió al mundo y rápidamente guardaste la bufanda y los papeles en el cajón.

Te giras a ver a Levi, se estaba incorporando lentamente. Se llevó una mano a la cara y vuelve a gruñir.

-¿Somnífero?- Su voz sonaba algo ronca.

-Sí, la cantidad exacta para dormir a alguien. Te prometo que no la hubiera usado de haber sabido que eras tú.

Levi no te responde, en lugar de ello comienza a estirarse cual gato después de la siesta.

Te parece gracioso y sueltas una risita que no pasa desapercibida para sus oídos.

-¿Qué te resulta tan divertido mocosa? –Te mira desde la cama, sentado, medio dormido y completamente despeinado. ¡Levi despeinado!

Te ríes más fuerte, hace mucho que no le veías así y a quién ibas a engañar, ¡lo echabas de menos!

Unas manos te empujaron por detrás y caiste sobre la cama. Levi está encima de ti, sujetándote las muñecas a ambos lados de tu cabeza.

Le miras a los ojos.

Gran error.

Te mira serio y aparentemente sin el menor atisbo de emoción. Impone. Es imposible mantenerle la mirada y desvías la mirada hacia otro lado. El es más fuerte que tú y no puedes librarte de su agarre.

Estas completamente a su merced, al pensar en ello, notas que el calor te sube a las mejillas. Debes de estar haciéndole competencia a los tomates.

Eso le gusta. Lo sabes porque sonríe y se inclina lentamente hacia ti.

Se detiene en tu cuello y aspira su aroma. Ante esto una descarga recorre tu espalda. ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera había llegado a tocarte todavía! ¡¿Cómo podía provocarte todas esas emociones?!

Estás tensa y nerviosa, el corazón te va a mil y crees que se te va a salir del pecho.

Te muerde el cuello.

Sueltas un gemido resultado de una mezcla de sorpresa y placer. Era una sensación contradictoria: sus dientes clavándose sobre tu piel, haciéndote daño, y sus suaves labios que provocaban descargar allá donde estuvieran.

La sonrisa sobre su cara se ensancha. Le encanta hacerte esto y decide seguir. Sus labios comienzan a recorrer tu mandíbula, llegando a tu oreja y mordiéndola suavemente.

Te estremeces cada vez que sus labios tocan tu piel.

Te estaba torturando, te estabas volviendo loca, te estabas desesperando y no aguantabas más. Lo necesitabas ya.

En un rápido movimiento consigue atrapar tus dos muñecas sobre tu cabeza con una de sus manos. La otra la lleva a tu mentón y te gira la cabeza, obligándote a que lo mires.

Lo miras, sabes que tienes un rubor intenso en las mejillas y que él también lo sabe.

Sus ojos grises se clavan en los tuyos, está claro que no quiere perderse una sola de tus reacciones.

Se va acercando poco a poco, tú diriges tu mirada a sus labios, y ves como se acercan a los tuyos, poco a poco. Impacientándote.

-L-Lev…-No consigues ni decir su nombre.

Tu intento de pronunciar su nombre ha debido de afectarle también porque se abalanza sobre tus labios y comienza a besarte salvajemente, ya no es suave ni delicado como hace unos instantes.

Te está besando con toda la pasión contenida durante este tiempo que habéis estado separados.

Su mano libre recorre uno de tus muslos y asciende hasta tu cintura donde cambia su rumbo y alcanza uno de tus pechos, presionándolo.

Sueltas un gemido que hace que cortéis el beso para respirar, un segundo más tarde él vuelve a la carga y giráis sobre la cama, ahora tú estás encima y él debajo. Sigue besándote con fiereza y notas como sus dos manos, sobre tu cintura, comienzan a levantarte la camiseta hasta conseguir quitártela. La lanza lejos.

Tú no te quedas atrás y comienzas a desabotonarle los botones de la camisa. Te vuelves un poco torpe en situaciones así, así que él termina ayudándote a desabotonarla.

Una vez abierta, recorres sus abdominales y músculos con tus manos, memorizando cada zona.

**Espero que os haya gustado este también! En serio cualquier cosa que veáis que falte o lo que sea me lo deciis. Y bueno, el lemon no es lo mío, nunca lo he escrito, pero lo seguiré intentando si queréis.**

**Gracias por leeer :))**


End file.
